criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Glistening Nights
Glistening Nights 'is the fourth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case in Parthia. It takes place in Grove Harbour appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot As the player and Antonio snoop around the warehouse, they see a horrific sight. They find stripper Anaïs Vertalla, impaled on a car jack. Throughout the first chapter, they suspect prostitute Aviagne Hart, power player of the Angels Camillia Stephans, and Angel's cryptographer Louis Canera of the murder. It is also discovered that the killer uses perfume and has a prison record. In the second chapter, chief Felicia Melody contacts Antonio and the Player about a car belonging to the victim with large amounts of drugs, belonging to the Angels. The Player also suspects Angel Larklin Rogers and escort Noémie Bestanza. It is also revealed that the killer hotwires vehicles. In the third chapter, Cayley reports to Antonio and the Player that Camillia is shouting at Louis Canera at the Angel's hideout. Arriving there, Camillia and Louis are arguing, saying that Louis has ties to the Devils, and he is denying it. To calm Camillia down, the Player places her in custody until the murder investigation is over. The Player and Antonio finally has enough evidence to arrest Larklin Rogers for the murder. Larklin was denying evidence at first, but finally gave in and said that Anaïs and Larklin were dating until she found out that he had ties to the Devils, being a snitch and telling the Devils everyone of the Angel's plans. Anaïs knew, even if she was innocent, no one could know, so he pushed her onto a car jack, but it impaled her. Rogers was sentenced to 40 years in prison for the murder and gang affiliation. In the AI, The Mayor informs the Player about a city-wide charity fund that helps the struggling people of Parthia. He is working with the police force's administrative assistant Felix Cavanaugh to improve the charity fund and asks for The Player to clear any vulgar evidence of gangs in the warehouse. The Player disposes of a truck. Felix says that the victim did support the charity fund and has a certain number in her car. The Player finds the number and informs the head of the charity, Perri Lorenzo, that it is safe to move in. Also in the AI, after letting Camillia Stephans free, she explains that she hired a new driver during the investigation. The Player gains information that prostitute Aviagne Hart works as a driver. She says that she is currently taking the drugs to a run-down apartment complex. While reviewing the evidence, chief Felicia Melody informs the Player about a crash that happened nearby.. towards the complex Hart was speaking about. Victim *Anaïs Vertalla (found impaled at the Angel's warehouse)' Murder Weapon *'Car Jack''' Killer *'Larklin Rogers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses perfume. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses perfume. *This suspect has a prison record. *This suspect hotwires cars. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is an Angel. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a prison record. *This suspect hotwires vehicles. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is an Angel. *This suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses perfume. *This suspect has a prison record. *This suspect hotwires vehicles. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is an Angel. *This suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses perfume. *This suspect has a prison record. *This suspect hotwires vehicles. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer wears perfume. *The killer has a prison record. *The killer hotwires vehicles. *The killer is an Angel. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Warehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Belongings) * Examine Pile of Belongings. (Victim Revealed: Anaïs Vertalla, New Suspect: Aviagne Hart) * Ask Aviagne about her relations with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Angel's Hideout) * Investigate Angel's Hideout (Clues: Bracelet, Torn Check, Laptop) * Examine Torn Check. (Result: Camillia's Check to the Victim, New Suspect: Camillia Stephans) * Question Camillia about her money to the victim. * Examine Laptop. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Louis Canera) * Ask Louis if he knew the victim. * Examine Bracelet. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Victim's Body. (Result: The killer uses perfume.) * Analyze Blood. (Result: The killer has a prison record.) * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Car. (Clues: Ripped Wires, Box of White Powder) * Examine Box of White Powder. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Larklin Rogers) * Ask Larklin about his affiliations with the drugs. (Result: Larklin has a prison record.) * Analyze Ripped Wires. (Result: The killer hotwires vehicles.) * Investigate Rusted Truck. (Result: Rifle, Gloves, Threat) * Examine Rifle. (Result: Make-Up) * Question Camillia about the rifle in the Angel's vehicle. (Result: Camillia uses perfume and has a prison record.) * Examine Gloves. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (New Suspect: Noémie Bestanza) * Interrogate Noémie about her fight with the victim. (Result: Noémie uses perfume.) * Examine Threat. (Result: Handwriting) * Analyze Handwriting. (Result: Louis's Handwriting) * Question Louis about the threat. (Result: Aviagne uses perfume, Louis has a prison record.) * Go to chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Calm Camillia down. (Result: Camillia uses perfume, has a prison record, and hotwires vehicles. Louis knows how to hotwire vehicles.) * Investigate Toolbench. (Clues: Medical Test, Clipboard) * Examine Clipboard. (Result: Larklin's Signature) * Ask Larklin about his signature on the drug clipboard. (Result: Larklin uses perfume, has a prison record, and hotwires vehicles.) * Examine Medical Test. (Result: Urine) * Analyze Urine. (Result: Passed, Noémie's DNA) * Question Noémie about why she covered for the victim on a drug test. (Result: Noémie uses perfume, has a prison record, and hotwires vehicles.) * Investigate Driver's Seat. (Clues: Bloody Keycard, Biker Jacket) * Examine Biker Jacket. (Result: White Cream) * Analyze Bloody Keycard. (Result: The killer is an Angel.) * Analyze White Cream. (Result: The killer has a scar.) * Take care of the killer now! * Go on to Crime of the Century (4/6). (1 star) Crime of the Century (4/6) * Speak to The Mayor. (Prerequisite: Chapter 3 Completed.) * Investigate Warehouse. (Clues: Ruined Truck) * Analyze Ruined Truck. (Result: Removal of Truck) * Inform Felix of the clean-up of the warehouse. (Prerequisite: Analyze Ruined Truck.) (Result: x Burger) * Investigate Victim's Car. (Clues: Poster w/ Phone Number) * Examine Phone Number. (Result: Perri Lorenzo) * Inform Perri about her plans on the homeless shelter. (Result: x 20,000) * Let Camillia free. * Investigate Angel's Hideout. (Result: Passport) * Examine Passport. (Result: Aviagne Hart's Identity) * Ask Aviagne about her affiliations with the Angels. (Result: Angel Headband) * Move onto a new crime! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:GroveHarbour